


Hot Chocolate Whiskers

by perfectcosima



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is so fluffy that when I reread it I kind of want to throw up. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate Whiskers

Laura reached over for her abandoned mug of hot chocolate, startled when her hand met fur rather than the smooth ceramic of the handle. “Carm? What are you doing?” she asked, amused, rubbing Catmilla’s head affectionately.

The large black panther froze, guiltily turning her head away as she shifted back into human form with a puff of black smoke. “I have absolutely no idea what you mean, sweetheart,” Carmilla replied, sliding onto Laura’s bed next to her, where she was watching television on her laptop. “It sounds like you’re accusing me of something.”

Laura laughed, reaching her hand up to her girlfriend’s face and turning it toward her. “You know, after three hundred years, you’d think that you would have learned that just because you shapeshift, it doesn’t mean that the food stuck on your whiskers magically goes away.”

“What do you mean?” Carmilla asked, looking at Laura confusedly.

Laura brought up her webcam as a reply, letting Carmilla see for herself the light brown stripes that were streaked across her face. At her shocked expression, Laura just giggled again, putting her tv show back on and wrapping her arms around her blushing girlfriend. “It’s okay, Carm, I still love you even though you’re a hot chocolate thief.”

 

 


End file.
